The Change
by wakamama
Summary: What happens to the Hime Girls at Fuka high when God is bored and an angel comes up with an interesting idea?Chapters 7&8 are up! Disclaimer: I don't own them at all though I wish I did. Sunrise has full control over them!
1. Chapter 1

Here's another one of my fanfiction! It's called The Change. Well…you guys already know don't you? Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed coming up with it. If nothing is wrong please comment me I will not be hurt by your comments. Okay on with the story! Also remember I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 1 

"Hey God!"

"Yes angel#17?"

"Can you please give me a name instead of a number?"

"No, if I do that then I would have to give all the billions of angels in here a name."

"Then do that."

"I'm to lazy to remember all their names. Plus, numbers are easier."

"Sigh…Fine."

Silence…Nothing but silence in heaven right now. God and angel#17 just stared at each other. (Creepy?)

"Angel#17, think of something interesting to do."

"How can you be bored? Your god."

"Yea, so?"

"So? Use your powers or something."

"Just think of something."

"Sigh…Fine, give me a minute."

There was silence once again. God was starting to get impatient, so he started to open his mouth to say something but angel#17 just jumped up shouting.

"Oh! I got it! Huh? Hey God you okay?"

"You! Don't do that every again! Scared the shit out of me."

"Oh, heh sorry. You okay?"

"I'm fine, so tell me what do you have planned?"

"First, I need some of your powers."

"What for?"

Angel#17 flew up to God's ear and whispered his plan. God's eye went wide and a huge grin was starting to form on his face.

"That sounds interesting…"

"Doesn't it? So I need you to lend me some of your powers."

"Hold on, who are you planning to execute this plan on?"

"The Hime girls at Fuka High."

"Hahahaha…Fantastic Idea! Alright stand still I lend you some of my powers."

God put his huge index finger on angel#17's forehead and there was a bright light at the tip of his index finger.

"There, now go I want to see how it will turn out."

Angel#17 flew down from heaven heading towards Fuka High, while God just sat in his huge chair anticipating the events that was going to happen.

"Father? Why are you grinning like that?"

"Hahaha…You really want to know?"

"Uhh…sure."

"Okay come here."

God motion Jesus over to him and whispered in his ear about angel#17's plan.

"Dad, is that okay?"

"Of course! It will be interesting."

"Sigh…But…"

"Do you want to see what happens?"

"Uhh…"

"I promise you it will be interesting."

"Sure, I got nothing better to do anyways."

Jesus and God watched as angel#17 went down to Fuka High.

* * *

Well, that's the end of chapter 1! If you're a Christian and you don't like how I used god and Jesus like I'm sorry I mean no disrespect to your religion. If you want me to remove them from the story I will and replace them with something else. Anyways please comment on this and chapter 2 will be out soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2 of The Change. I own nothing and I hope you will comment on this!

* * *

Chapter 2

"Mai!"

Mai turned around and a small girl jumped on her.

"Oof! Mikoto!"

"Mai! I'm hungry."

"When aren't you hungry? Come on; let's go back I'll start dinner."

"Un!"

Up in the sky

"Hmm… Now who should I change?"

Angel#17 started scanning around Fuka High for possible candidates for his plan.

"Oh, there are two of them! Now let see who should I chose?

Angel#17 stopped in the middle of the sky and tried to figure out which one of the two should he do it on first. Angel#17 didn't like to make choices and his brain started to hurt, then decide to do eni-meanie-mainie-moe. (Is that how you spell it?)

"Okay, the one with the braids it is."

Angel#17 flew straight down to the two himes that was walking.

---

"Mai look!" Mikoto said while pointing straight up at the sky.

"Huh?" Mai looked up and saw something or someone heading towards them.

swoosh

"HI!"

"…"

Mai just stood there dumbfounded at what was in front of her. Mikoto on the other hand just replied, "HI!"

Mai just stared at the little boy with golden hair who was floating in front of her staring at her and Mikoto with very clear blue eyes.

"Mai? Are you okay?" asked Mikoto.

"Uhh…" Was all Mai said. The boy then flicked his index finger and golden dust came out going all over Mikoto's face.

"Cough Cough"

"Mikoto! Are you okay?"

When Mai looked up to say something she noticed the grin on the boy's face. The boy then started to fly away.

"Wait! What did you do to Mikoto?!"

The boy then turned around, "Mai, Something Interesting." With that said he flew away. Switching her attention back at Mikoto, she patted Mikoto's back to sooth her coughing.

"Mikoto, are you okay?"

"Mai, I want more sparkly stuff, it was good."

"Sigh…Come on let's go home/"

"Okay!"

Back in the sky

"Now…Who is next?"

Angel#17 then flew over the flower garden and notices two other hime.

"Oh man…who should I chose this time? They both look like good candidates…Ugh…whatever I'll go with the wolf."

Angel#17 then flew down towards the two himes who was sitting next to each other talking about something.

--

"Please Natsuki?"

"Shizuru! No, I will not do that."

"Mou…Natsuki what is wrong with doing that?"

"What's wrong?! The whole idea is wrong!"

Shizuru decided to put on her puppy face. Natsuki started to sweat and knew she couldn't stand the puppy face.

"_No! Natsuki do not give in!_ Stop that Shizuru."

Natsuki then turned around her back facing Shizuru. Shizuru knew Natsuki wasn't going to change her mind now and decided later she will try to persuade her again later. Letting out a sigh she then noticed something in the sky coming down towards them.

"Ara, Natsuki should turn around now."

"Humph."

"Natsuki look."

"_Don't' fall for it Kuga. Keep your back turned._"

Natsuki still had her back turned at Shizuru. Not noticing the thing coming down at them. Shizuru just watched as the object was coming at them.

"Hello, may I help you?" asked Shizuru.

"_Huh? Who is she talking to?_"

Natsuki then slowly turned around and saw a boy with golden hair floating in front of them.

"Hello Shizuru."

"Ara, you know my name?"

"Of course, I know everyone's name."

The boy felt a pair of emerald eyes looking at him.

"Hello Natsuki."

"Who are you?! No, What are you?!"

The boy just smiled at Natsuki and Shizuru. The boy then flew towards Natsuki.

"W-What?"

"Shizuru, I will show you something interesting." He then flicked his index finger and golden dust was thrown at Natsuki's face.

"Cough…What the…Cough…fuck…Cough…"

"Take care of him Shizuru."

Shizuru patted Natsuki's back and watched as the boy with golden hair flew away.

"Natsuki are you okay?"

"Cough…What the hell was his problem…Cough"

"I don't know…Come on Natsuki let's go home."

Back in the sky

"Hmm…who is next?"

Angel#17 sat in the sky figuring out who was next.

"…Oh! I know the red head should be perfect."

Angel#17 flew towards the chapel and saw Nao swiping the front door.

"NAO!"

Nao looked around wondering who called her. The angel then stopped in front of Nao.

"What the fuck?!"

Angel#17 then flicks his index finger on Nao's forehead but nothing happened.

"Huh?"

Angel#17 tried again but still nothing happened.

"Oww! Little boy what the fuck is your problem?!"

Nao started to chase angel#17 but he quickly flew away.

"How come that didn't work? Was there a limit or something? Oh well, time to go back."

Angel#17 then flew back to heaven.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it!! Please comment! Chapter 3 will be out soon! 


	3. Chapter 3

Well here is the third chapter of The Change hope you guys enjoy it! I own nothing!

Chapter 3

-In Heaven-

"Hey, God I could only do it to two people?"

"Oh, yea I forgot to tell you to choose wisely. Hahaha."

"If you had told me that sooner I would have given more thought on whom to change!"

"Well, its kind of late now isn't it? Angel#17"

"Whoa! Jesus didn't quite see you there."

"I noticed. So dad how long do we have to wait?"

"Son, you have to wait till morning."

"Why so long? Can't you speed it up a little?"

"No, that would just bring chaos to Earth."

"Sigh, fine I'll wait. Angel#17 bring us some snakes."

"Wait? What am I a busboy or something?"

"Yeah? Now go I want some BBQ lays and bring a tuna sandwich and coke."

"I'm not your slave."

"Oh really? Dad, are you hungry?"

"Hmm? Oh yea Angel#17 bring us something to eat while we wait."

"Ugh. Fine…"

-10 mins passed-

"Ugh, here is your food."

"What took you so long? It was about to start."

"It was only 10 minutes."

"You know time travel is different here than on Earth. Look it's already morning down there."

"Yea yea, here eat up you said you were hungry."

Jesus, God and Angel#17 began eating their snacks while watching Fuka High."

-Mai&Mikoto room-

"Ugh…Mikoto…"

Mai pushed Mikoto off of her and got ready to start breakfast. Mikoto slowly woke up from the smell coming from the kitchen.

"Hmm…Mai…Hungry…"

"Oh, you're up go get ready. Breakfast will be done in a second."

Mikoto staggered to the bathroom still feeling sleepy. While Mikoto was getting ready Mai prepared the table. Mikoto walked out of the bathroom with a confused look.

"Mai?"

"Miko- OH MY GOD! MIKOTO!"

Mai? What is this?"

Mikoto said while pointing down at her pants.

"MI-MI-MIKOTO! WH-WHAT HAPPE-"

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"That sounded like Natsuki."

Mai opened her door running to Natuski's room with Mikoto.

-Shizuru&Natsuki room-

"Ara, Natsuki you shouldn't scream so loud in the morning."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?"

Natsuki said while pointing down at her pants. Shizuru got up from the couch and walked over to Natsuki.

"Ara, I thought you'd attend Health Ed. At least. It's obviously a pe-"

Natsuki put her hand up and covered Shizuru's mouth.

"I know what it is Shizuru. What I don't know is why I have one."

"Mrumpf Mrumpf…"

"Huh?"

Shizuru moved Natsuki's hand away from her mouth.

"I said, I think you should pull up your pants unless you want to walk around showing off your new friend."

Natsuki blushed and hurriedly pulled up her pants.

"_So that's what he meant when he said 'take care of him'._"

KNOCK KNOCK

"Shizuru open the door I need to get ready."

Natsuki walked into their room and closed the door. Shizuru walked up to the door and opened it.

"Ara, Mai-san Mikoto-chan. Ohyaoo."

"Kaicho, Ohayoo. Is everything okay? I heard Natsuki scream."

"Ara, everything is fine here."

"Are you sure? Wheres Natsuki?"

"Yes Mai-san would yo-"

Shizuru looked down at Mikoto and saw her new change. Mai was wondering why Shizuru stopped in the middle of the sentence and looked at Mikoto.

"Mi-Mi-Mikoto! Pull up your pants!"

Mai bent down and pulled Mikoto's pants up.

"Mai-san, Mikoto-chan, would you like to come in?"

Mai and Mikoto went in and sat on the couch. Shizuru went into the kitchen and prepared some tea for her guests. Of course Natsuki didn't know they were there and walked out without buttoning her pajama shirt.

"Shizuru who wa- Mai? Mikoto?"

Mai's eyes went wide and her jaw was wide open. She looked over Natsuki and noticed the difference. She grew taller, her shoulder blades are wider, her chest is more flat, her arms are bigger, and her body has more muscular features. Natsuki had the perfect guy body and her face is even more handsome. Mai couldn't look away at the new Natsuki.

"Mai?"

Mai finally snapped out it.

"Na-Natsuki?! Oh my god!"

"Mai? Wh-What are you doing here?"

Shizuru came out of the kitchen and saw Natsuki with out her pajama shirt buttoned and saw her newly formed body. Shizuru herself was at awed with Natsuki.

"Ara, Natsuki you look handsome. Are you going to school like that?"

"School? Shizuru, you still want me to go to school like this?"

"Mai! Natsuki is a man!" shouted Mikoto.

"Oi! Mikoto lower your voice!" ordered Natsuki.

"Ara, Natsuki calm down please."

"Natsuki…ho-how…Wh-What happened to you?"

"Ara, Mai-san I think it's the same thing that happened to Mikoto."

"Mikoto? Wait, Shizuru Mikoto changed to?"

"Yes, I saw it."

Mai blushed a little seeing the image of Mikoto's 'change' in her head.

"You saw what?"

Natsuki now had her eyes suspiciously staring at Shizuru.

"Ara, is Natsuki jealous I saw someone else's?"

Natsuki blushed and turned away.

"N-NO I-I'm N-NOT!"

Shizuru walked over to Natsuki and wrapped her arms around her waist. Natsuki was now a little taller than Shizuru and she had trouble of whispering in Natsuki's ear.

"Ara Natsuki. Don't worry yours was bigger."

Shizuru than slide one of her hands into Natsuki's pants. Natsuki blushed.

"SHI-SHI-SHIZURU! STOP IT!"

Shizuru started rubbing 'it'. Natsuki let out a moan and covered her mouth. Shizuru now satisfied with her accomplishment she pulled out her hand and looked down.

"Ara Natsuki grew bigger."

Natsuki blushed even more and staggered into her room. Mikoto looked at them with a confused look while Mai just stared at her tea blushing. A couple of minutes had passed and Natsuki still haven't come out of her room. Shizuru went and knock on the door.

"Natsuki? Are you okay?"

A blushing Natsuki opened the door glaring at Shizuru.

"I'm not going to school."

"Mou, you have to Natsuki."

"How am I supposed to go to school like this? I can't wear my uniform it won't fit."

"Natsuki you can just wear your regular clothes."

"What? Then everyone will know I'm a man."

"Not if you're a new transfer student. Then they won't know you are Natsuki."

"That should take days to get ready. Well, I guess I don't have to go to school for awhile!"

Natsuki was now smiling knowing she doesn't have to go to school for awhile.

"Ara, not at all Natsuki. Everything is already taken cared of."

"Wh-What? How?"

"Well, I didn't want you to miss school so I called Fumi-san earlier."

"Kaicho? When was that?"

"Ara, when I was in the kitchen preparing tea. I informed her about the situation with Natsuki and Mikoto and she would gladly help out. However, she said she can only chose one person and that person will be Natsuki."

"Wait! Why not Mikoto?"

"Ara, Mikoto didn't change much on the outside. Her uniform should still fit and she always where shorts under her skirt so people shouldn't know the difference."

"Kaicho! You're a genius!"

"Ookini Mai-san."

--Ring Ring—

"Ara, that's my phone. Fujino Shizuru speaking."

"…"

"Thank you Fumi-san."

"…"

"I understand. Thank you. Bye."

--Click—

"So?"

"Everything is ready. Your name is Narumi Kuga. You are Natsuki's cousin and you two have decided to switch places in school for awhile."

"No! I don't want to go to school!"

"Mou, Natsuki please, Kaicho just helped your sorry butt. Anyways I and Mikoto have to get ready. See you guys at school later.

"Bye Mai-san."

Mai and Mikoto walked out of Natsuki and Shizuru room.

"Shizuru, I really don't want people staring at me."

"Natsuki, see this as an opportunity to scare away the fangirls. Since you're a guy now it should be easier right?"

Shizuru now had her arms around Natsuki's neck. Natsuki stared into the red eyes of her lover. She leaned in and gave her a kiss on her lips. Natsuki parted their lips.

"Fine. I'm going to go change."

"Ookini Natsuki."

Natsuki entered her room and went to her closet.

"_What should I wear?"_

--15 minutes had passed—

Finally Natsuki walked out of her room fully dressed. Wearing her Hurley Muerte Shirt, and blue jeans and sneakers.

"Come on Shizuru let's go"

"Ara Natsuki looks even more handsome."

Natsuki blushed and grabbed her helmet from the counter along with Shizuru's. Natsuki waited until Shizuru had put on her shoes then handed Shizuru her helmet. Natsuki and Shizuru walked towards her bike. Natsuki got on first then Shizuru. Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki's stomach while Natsuki started the engine.

"Ready?"

"Always Natsuki."

Natsuki then drove off towards Fuka High with Shizuru holding on to her back with a smile on her face.

-Bus stop-

"Mikoto you cannot show anyone that okay?"

Mai said while pointing down to where skirt was.

"Why?"

"Because…Just don't okay?"

"Can I tell Aniue?"

"Reito? No, don't tell anyone Mikoto or else no more Ramen."

Mikoto face lost it's color at the mention of her Ramen being banned from her.

"No No! I won't tell anyone Mai!"

"Good, look the bus is here. Come on."

Mai and Mikoto got on the bus and headed towards Fuka High.

Well, That's the end of this chapter. I hope you guys like it. Most of you guys already know what was going to happen. Hahaha it was pretty obvious huh? Well, please comment!


	4. Chapter 4

Finally chapter 4. Remember I do not own Mai Hime

* * *

Chapter 4

**Vroom…Vroom…**

"Natsuki? Where are you going?"

"Dropping you off of course."

"Where?"

"Shizuru you attend Fuka University not Fuka High."

"But I want to be there when you first start school 'Narumi'"

Shizuru held Natsuki tighter and started shaking. Natsuki of course thought Shizuru was crying and started feeling really bad.

"Shi-Shizuru I'm sorry…Okay you can come."

"Ookini Natsuki."

Shizuru stopped shaking and smiled resting her head on Natsuki's back. Her hand started to wonder the front side of Natsuki feeling her new body. Natsuki of course notice the movement Shizuru's hands were doing but didn't stop and just blushed. During the ride Shizuru had an idea and again started wondering her hands around Natsuki's body. Natsuki stopped her bike in front of Fuka High's front gate. She waited for Shizuru to get off first and took both of their helmets and put it on the bike. They started walking towards the office. Natsuki noticed Shizuru was smiling and wonder what she so happy about was.

"Oi, why are you smiling?"

"Nothing, I was thinking how handsome you are."

Natsuki blushed and turned away.

"_Kawaii! Ara, she still didn't notice?"_

Natsuki opened the door to the office and let Shizuru walk in ahead of her.

"Ara, what a gentlemen."

"Humph."

--Office--

"Excuse me Yamaguchi-sensei, there's a new transfer student today." Said Shizuru.

Yamaguchi-sensei looked up and saw Shizuru and Natsuki behind her.

"Fujino-san, I thought you attend Fuka University. As much as I want you to stay here at Fuka High but didn't your classes start 5 minutes ago?"

"Ara, Yamaguchi-sensei you wouldn't be spying on me now?"

"Haha…Of course not Fujino-san. Now you said something about a transfer student?"

"Yes, his name is Kuga Narumi."

Yamaguchi-sensei typed away on her computer looking up for 'Narumi' schedule.

"Kuga…Kuga…by any chance are you related to Kuga Natsuki?"

Natsuki started to sweat a little.

"Uhh…yea I'm her cousin."

"Hmm…I see, she's a smart girl. Although I'm happy she passes all the tests but I just wish she would attend her classes more often."

Natsuki just stared at Yamaguchi-sensei who was still looking for her schedule. Natsuki was about to say something but Yamaguchi-sensei interrupted her.

"Okay…Here you go Kuga-san your new schedule."

Yamaguchi-sensei handed Natsuki her schedule, Natsuki took a look at it and saw there wasn't any changes to her classes. It was the same as when she was a girl.

"Now Kuga-san, your cousin had a bad attendance record, I hope that it doesn't run in the family."

"_What?!"_

Before Natsuki could say anything Shizuru stepped in.

"Thank you Sensei. I will show 'Narumi' around."

"Fujino-san even though you aren't Kaicho of Fuka High you still act like it. I'm glad."

"Ookini sensei. Excuse us we will be leaving now."

"Okay, oh Kuga-san…Welcome to Fuka High."

"Thank you sensei."

Shizuru and Natsuki exited the office. Natsuki once again looked at her schedule.

"Humph…Still the same."

"Ara, It would just make things more complicated 'Narumi'"

"At least I wanted to change homeroom teacher. Midori is too loud."

Shizuru chuckled at Natsuki comment.

"Class is starting soon, let Kaicho escort you to your class."

"Ex-Kaicho."

"Mou 'Narumi' isn't fun I want Natsuki back."

Shizuru started to pout and Natsuki started to feel guilty for upsetting her.

"Shizuru I'm sorry…I didn't mean it like that okay? Even though you aren't this school's Kaicho you will always be mine."

Shizuru tried to hide the blush that was forming on her face. Natsuki saw the blush and smiled at her.

"Come on K-A-I-C-H-O I don't know where my class is."

Shizuru looking at Natsuki had already gotten rid of the blush and grabbed Natsuki's arm and led her to her class. Before they opened the door they can hear Midori shouting and laughing. Shizuru opened the door and went over to Midori and whispered in her ear. Shizuru then walked back out with Midori behind her.

"Midori-sensei this is the new transfer student."

"Yo, nice to meet you I'm Midori-sensei and I'm 17 years old!"

Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"_My god she still saying that?_ Uh…Hi I'm Kuga Nat…Narumi."

"Kuga? You related to Natsuki?"

"Uhh…Yea we're cousin."

"Cool, anyways come on in I'll introduce you to the class."

Midori walked back into her classroom shouting "EVERYONE THERE'S A NEW TRANSFER STUDENT!"

Natsuki walked in the class while Shizuru just stood at the door watching with a smile on her face. Everyone was looking at Natsuki. Some of the girls were whispering to each other saying "Oh my god he's hot!" or "I wonder if he has a girlfriend." or " I wouldn't mind bring him home." Surprisingly Natsuki didn't blush and just keep her cool.

"Everyone come on let me introduce this guy to you. This is Kuga Narumi. So tell us a little about yourself."

Natsuki looked over at Shizuru and saw she was holding her stomach really tight and smiled. Natsuki was starting to worry about Shizuru because she saw how tight Shizuru was holding her stomach. Natsuki then looked over at Mai and saw her head was down and was shaking and also holding her stomach.

"Kuga?"

"Uhh…I'm Kuga Narumi. I like motorcycles and wolves…"

"Motorcycle? Does that run in the family or something?" asked Midori

"No."

"Okay, anything else? Where did you come from?"

"Where did I come from? You make me sound like I dropped down from space or something."

Everyone laughed at Natsuki giving Midori attitude on his first day of school.

"Wow, that attitude must run in the family. What else?"

Natsuki glared at Midori trying to tell her to shut up and let her sit.

"I'm also Natsuki's cousin we are switching places in school for awhile so this is only temporary."

"Okay. Then you can use Kuga's sit in front of Tokiha. Tokiha raise your hand."

Mai raised her hand to show 'Narumi' where her seat was. Natsuki started to walk to her seat when Midori stopped her.

"I don't know the dress code for your previous school but you should button up your shirt."

"Huh?"

Natsuki looked down and saw her first three buttons were loose and exposed her chest letting everyone see her perfect muscular chest. Natsuki blushed and looked towards Shizuru and saw her holding in her laugh. She walked over to Shizuru shooting daggers at her.

"Shizuru you did this didn't you?"

"Ara 'Narumi' is so cute when he blushes."

Shizuru then started to button up Natsuki shirt. Everyone in the class could see everything that was happening because the door was open.

"There, 'Narumi' is handsome as ever."

"Shizuru don't do that again."

"Ara, then how about at home?"

Everyone's eyes went wide when they heard what their ex-kaicho had just said and started to wonder if they are living together. Natsuki blushed and felt eyes staring at her. She turned around and saw the whole class was watching them the whole time and blushed even more. She went back into the class and sat in her seat.

"Nat-"

"Narumi" Natsuki corrected Mai before she could finish.

"Oh yea sorry. 'Narumi' how could you not know your shirt was unbuttoned?"

"Well…she didn't touch me when we were walking here so I didn't suspect anything. The only time she was touching me was on my bike but that was normal because she had to touch me."

"And you didn't notice if she was unbuttoning your shirt while on your bike?"

"No because it wasn't unusual for her to touch me when I'm giving her a rid-"

"Achem"

Natsuki and Mai looked up and saw Midori standing there and apparently everyone in class had heard their conversation.

"Tokiha, Kuga, as much as I like to hear the rest I need to teach a class so continue after I'm finish okay?"

People in the class snickered and there were some who was hoping they would continue their conversation. Finally class was over and it was time for lunch break. Natsuki was about to get up but a swarm of girls went over to her desk.

"Nene…your Kuga-san's cousin?" asked girl#1

"Uhh…Yeah."

"You guys look alike." Said girl #2

"Yeah."

Natsuki was starting to feel irritated with the question and was about to tell them to fuck off or else she was going to kick their ass.

"'Narumi-kun, do you have a girlfr-"

"'Narumi'"

Natsuki got up from her seat and looked at the direction the voice was coming from. She saw Shizuru standing by the door waiting for her. Natsuki pushed the girls out of her way and walked toward Shizuru.

"Shizuru? What are you doing here?"

"Ara, I missed 'Narumi' and I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me."

"Sur-"

Natsuki saw a bunch of fan-girls trailing after Shizuru. Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's waist and pulled her closer and answered in her ear.

"Sure, let's go"

The fan-girls stopped at where they were and watched as Natsuki grabbed Shizuru and whispered something in her ear making her giggle. Shizuru then grabbed Natsuki by the arm and started walking.

"Is Fujino-sama going out with that boy?" asked fan-girl #1

"It looks like it." Said fan-girl #2

"Oh my god! We need to tell everyone!" said fan-girl #3

The fan-girls went around the school telling everyone that 'Narumi' and Shizuru was going out.

--Hall way--

"Natsuki is so cute."

"I am not cute."

"Ara, It looks like 'Narumi' has his own little fan club."

"What?"

Natsuki looked behind them and saw even more girls than before following them.

"Aren't they yours Shizuru?"

Natsuki slowly wrapped her arms around Shizuru's waist. Shizuru was kind of surprised at how much Natsuki was being so affectionate at school. Natsuki motioned Shizuru to continue walking towards the cafeteria to get some food.

"Natsuki very affectionate today."

"Well, Natsuki doesn't want fan-girls getting near you."

Shizuru and Natsuki arrived at the cafeteria and heard someone called out to them. They both saw a orange head waving at them. Shizuru and Natsuki walked towards them.

"Hey 'Narumi'" said Mai.

"Hey Mai."

"Tranfer student sure has taken a liking for the kaicho." Said a short black hair girl with her picture phone in her hands.

"Ex-Kaicho." A red head from behind said." Hey new kid I'm Yuuki Nao."

"Uhh…Hey, I'm Kuga Narumi."

"Kuga? Oh my god don't tell me you're related to that damn dog."

Natsuki twitched at what Nao said.

"Dog? Who?"

"Kuga Natsuki that's who. Oh yea where is she anyways?"

"Yuuki-san Narumi and Natsuki had decided to switched places at school so he will stay here for awhile."

"Tch, whatever."

Nao walked away from them and sat by the table. Natsuki noticed that the girl with the phone was now taking pictures of her and Shizuru together.

"Hey put that phone away!"

"Haha…I need some juicy info. School has been pretty boring lately."

"Oh yea 'Narumi' let me introduce you to Natsuki's friends. The one with the phone is Chie Harada and the girl sitting next to her is Aoi Senou, Tate Yuuichi, Shiho Munakata, and you already met Mikoto."

"Hey."

Nao got up from her seat and walked up to Natsuki again.

"Wh-What?"

"Hmm…I see that Kuga's has good looks in their genes."

Natsuki backed away from Nao with Shizuru still attached to her. Nao of course saw they were attached to one another.

"Tch…Dog personality must run in the family to. Got to be attach to Master Fujino right?"

Natsuki glared at Nao, but Nao didn't mind and just started smirking at her.

"Ara, Yuuki-san I advice you not to say anything further."

Shizuru smiled at Nao sending shivers down everyone's back.

"Tch…Whatever."

Nao walked away from the group.

"Ex…Excuse m…me…"

Shizuru and Natsuki turned around and saw a red headed girl trying talk to them. Natsuki just stared at her and Shizuru…well she just smiles.

"Is there something we can help you with?" asked Shizuru.

"Is Fujino-sama going out with Kuga-san?"

All of a sudden the cafeteria was quiet…waiting for the two of them to answer the girl's question.

"Does it matter?" demanded Natsuki.

"Ara, 'Narumi' shouldn't sound so harsh to an innocent girl."

Natsuki gave Shizuru a small glare but was soon pushed away when she felt Shizuru moved her arm away from her waist to her shoulder. Natsuki didn't mind Shizuru moving her arm, the only problem she had was this girl in front of her. Without thinking Natsuki pulled Shizuru into a furious kiss. At first Shizuru was surprised but soon returned the kiss full with passion. Natsuki pushed her tongue into Shizuru's mouth exploring every inch her tongue could reach. People in the cafeteria watched with their face all red. Chie on the other hand was recording this. Natsuki's hand started to wander around Shizuru's body. Before her hand could touch Shizuru's flesh, Shizuru pushed Natsuki. Shizuru was out of breath and a flushed face, while Natsuki just wiped her mouth and stared at the red headed girl.

"Does that answer your question?"

The girl nodded and excused herself. However before she left the cafeteria she shouted, "I'm Arika Yumemiya!" and just left.

Everyone was still looking at Natsuki and Shizuru. Shizuru didn't mind the staring but Natsuki did. Natsuki pulled Shizuru to her again. Everyone thought they were going to have another intense kissing session. However Natsuki just glared at everyone and shouted, "She's mine! Anyone touch her they will die!"

Natsuki then left the cafeteria with Shizuru following after her with a huge smile on her face.

"_Ugh what's the matter with me? I would of never done that before!"_

"Natsuki?"

Natsuki snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Shizuru. "Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yea I'm fine. Come on let's go get some food I'm hungry."

Natsuki went to a vending machine and got mayo bread while Shizuru got tea and a bento. They both went to the garden and sat there enjoying each others company.

* * *

Well, I hope you guys enjoy chapter 4. Sorry it took a awhile to get it up. It is final's week after all. Can't wait for school to end then I will have more free time. Anyways comments are very must appreciated. 


	5. Chapter 5

Here chapter 5. And thanks for all your reviews! This chapter isn't that well written so please tell me if somethings doesn't seem right please comment about it. Anyways I hope you will enjoy this. I don't own any of the Mai-Hime.

* * *

Chapter 5

Ding Dong

"_Finally it's over!_"

Natsuki got up from her seat and stretched. She reached down and grabbed her bag. Before she could leave Chie walked up to her.

"Hey, 'Narumi' are you busy later?"

"Huh? Uh…Why?"

"Well, Figure that since you are new around here we can show you around here."

Natsuki gave a glance over to Mai who was gathering her stuff. Mai felt someone staring and looked up and saw Natsuki looking at her.

"_What? I didn't say anything._"

"So 'Narumi' you busy?"

"Uhh…"

"_My god she looks so pathetic…heh…_ Chie let's give 'Narumi'-Kun some time. He probably didn't finish unpacking."

"Yea, I need to finish unpacking, maybe some other time."

Natsuki just walked passed Chie and Mai. Before she left she gave a glance of appreciation towards Mai. Mai just nodded and shooed her away. Natsuki headed towards Fuka University's student council room hoping Shizuru was there. When Natsuki was about to open the door she heard a familiar loud voice. Natsuki rolled her eyes and decided that Shizuru shouldn't be listening to this women rant on about useless stuff. Natsuki swiftly opened the door. Everyone in the room all looked at where Natsuki was.

"Ara, "Narumi' what a surprise."

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU INTERPRET THE MEETING!"

"It's interrupted Haruka-chan."

"I said that. Now who are you?"

Natsuki ignored Haruka and just walked over to Shizuru. Shizuru put down her cup of tea and got up. Natsuki then grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room. Before closing the door she turned to look at Haruka.

"Hey you should really consider other people's ears. I almost gone deaf just listening to you out here in the hall."

Haruka's face turn bright red from anger and screamed. Natsuki hurriedly pulled Shizuru out of the school walking towards where her bike was.

"Ara, Natsuki why are you in a rush?"

"Well, if we slow down that women might drag you back. You want to sit on your ass for like another hour and listen to her?"

Shizuru giggled and replied, "Where are we going?"

"Home where else? Anyways I saw Yukino there. Why was she there?"

"Ara, is Natsuki interested in Yukino-san? Is she getting bored of me already?"

Shizuru covered her face with her hands and started to fake sob.

"Never! Shizuru I can never get tired of you. I'm sorry."

Shizuru looked up and let a tear drop down her cheek.

"Prove it."

"Uhh…you can do whatever you want with me for one day."

Shizuru eyes went up and loved that idea. Shizuru immediately wiped her tear away and grinned. And went into her signature pose.

"Hmm…what should I have Natsuki do for me?"

Natsuki started to sweat when she saw the mischievous look in Shizuru's eyes. After a couple of minutes they heard someone screaming and stomping towards them. Natsuki jumped on to her bike and started the engine.

"Come on Shizuru finish thinking at home."

Natsuki then pulled Shizuru onto the bike. Shizuru got on and held Natsuki tightly. When Haruka arrive Natsuki drove off making her cough from the dust her bike left.

"Damn that bubuzuke woman! Yukino, who was that?!"

"Haruka-chan that was Kuga Narumi. He just transfers to Fuka High today."

"Kuga? Don't tell me he's related to that delinquent."

"Haruka-chan, we need to get back home and start dinner."

"Humph."

Haruka and Yukino left heading towards their home. Natsuki stopped her bike in front of their dorm. She waited until Shizuru got off first. They both headed to their room when they saw Mai and Mikoto .

"Natsuki!"

Mai covered Mikoto's mouth and looked around making sure no one heard her.

"Mikoto your not suppose to call out her name. Remember her name is 'Narumi' when she's out."

Mikoto nodded and Mai pulled her hand away from Mikoto's mouth.

"I'm sorry 'Narumi'" said Mikoto.

"It's alright just don't do that again."

Mikoto nodded and Natsuki patted her head.

"Hey, want to come in? you know discuss about a CERTAIN problem."

"Sure, come on 'Narumi'" said Shizuru.

Mai opened the door to her room and let Natsuki and Shizuru in.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Water is fine." Said Natsuki.

"Shizuru-san?"

"Water is fine."

"Okay I'll be right back."

Mai went and got three bottle of water. She handed one to Natsuki and Shizuru. They all sat in silence not knowing how to start the conversation.

"Okay, this silence is killing me, so how are we going to fix this?" said Natsuki.

"Uhh…well I think Mikoto is still changing."

"Huh? How is she still changing?"

"Well, I noticed that her voice is starting to get deeper and shes getting taller too. I'm sure people will start to notice this and plus she can't use the bathroom."

"Ara, your right Mai-san. Natsuki you have to use the men's bathroom from now on."

"WHAT?! Wait! Why do I have to use the men's bathroom?!"

"Ara, Natsuki did you forget, now you have a..."

"I GOT IT! Man I'm so going to kill that damn kid. Anyways who was that kid that flew around?"

"Uh...I was hoping maybe you would know."

"Why the fuck would I know?"

"I believe it's an angel."

"Come on Shizuru angels aren't real, their just supernatural things."

"What about himes then Natsuki?"

"Uhh...You got a point there. But how are you so sure it was an angel?"

"Let's see from what i remember it had very clear blue eyes, shiny golden hair, pure white wings, and I'm not sure if I saw a halo or not."

"Okay so it was an angel, but why would an angel do something like this? Isn't this the kind of thing that a minion of the devil would do?" said Mai.

"I don't know I'm not a minion of the devil. Anyways its getting late we should head back to our room. Come on Shizuru."

"Wait! What about the Mikoto problem?"

"Well, we can't really do much about it now. Let's wait until tomorrow if Mikoto undergo some kind of change. Until then Good night Mai."

"Mou, Natsuki I always help you!."

"Mai, I don't know what I can do this late and I honestly don't see any difference in Mikoto."

"Mai-san...We will come up with an idea to help you and Mikoto."

"Thank you Shizuru-san. And Natsuki you will receive my thanks if you actually do something helpful."

"Humph...Fine I promise I will find a way to help Mikoto so please don't worry yourself."

Natsuki and Shizuru headed out the door when Natsuki just stopped right before she closed the door and popped her head back in.

"Oh yea Mikoto, make sure you get extra close to Mai in the shower, you will get an extra large ramen tomorrow if you do."

"RAMEN! Okay!"

"NATSUKI!"

Natsuki closed the door before Mai could do anything. Shizuru and Natsuki walked next to each other holding hands walking back to their room.

"Natsuki, that wasn't really nice."

"Hahaha...that's for pay back."

"Would Natsuki like to take a shower with me?"

Shizuru whispered in her ear seductively causing Natsuki to blush.

"Uhh...Shizuru I think I should a take my own shower seeing as I'm different and all."

Natsuki took out her keys and opened the door. Allowing Shizuru to enter first she held the door open for her. Shizuru went in thanking Natsuki for opening the door for her. Once they got inside Shizuru pounced on Natsuki.

"Ouf! Shizuru!"

"NA-TSU-KI or should I say 'Narumi'?"

Shizuru started kissing and licking Natsuki's neck. Natsuki moaned. Shizuru had a little trouble since Natsuki is now taller than her she tried to pull Natsuki down. Natsuki then pushed Shizuru off of her.

"Uhh...I'm going to take a shower first."

Natsuki got pushed Shizuru off of her and went into her room to get her cloths. Shizuru sat the couch pouting. When Natsuki got into the bathroom she shut the door.

"Sigh...Why did this have to happen to me?"

Natsuki then started to take off her cloths one by one. When she got her upper body clothes off she hesitated to take off the lower body part. Natsuki was looking at her pants blushing and glaring at it.

"Sigh...I can't just stare at it...GLUP...Here goes."

Natsuki hurriedly unbutton and unzipped her pants and pulled off her shorts and got into the bath. Natsuki was washing her new body blushing and realized that she had to was the lower part too. She looked down and saw her new body 'accessory' and blushed very deeply and began washing herself some more.

-Outside in the living room-

"Mou, Natsuki is such a meanie stopping me like that."

Shizuru pouted and went into their bedroom. Shizuru heard Natsuki got into the shower and wondered if Natsuki locked the door. Shizuru slowly walked to the bathroom door and turned the knob silently to see if it was locked or not. Seems like lady luck was on her side and the door opened. Shizuru sneak in and started to take her clothes off. Shizuru was going to just jump in with Natsuki but saw a very red face girl looking down.

"Fufufu...Natsuki seem to love her new friend."

"SHIZURU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!"

Natsuki tried to cover herself up while blushing even harder.

"Natsuki you don't have to cover your upper body part you a guy remember? Also I already seen it this morning so what is there to be embarrassed about?"

Shizuru got into the shower with Natsuki looked at her with her dark crimson eyes.

"Natsuki doesn't need to feel embarrassed about it. Come on let me help you wash your back."

Natsuki just stared at Shizuru moving around. Looking at Shizuru move around in the shower made her feel hot all of a sudden.

"_Wow, was she always this beautiful when shes naked? How come I just noticed this?" _

"Natsuki? Turn around so I can wash you back."

Natsuki turned around and let Shizuru was her back and continued her thinking.

"_Shit. Why am I feeling this hot? Man I want her so bad right now."_

Natsuki turned around a little and saw the whole front side of Shizuru and blushed.

"Ara, Natsuki what are thinking about? Your growing bigger."

Natsuki looked down and saw 'it' grew bigger and covered it.

"SHIZURU!"

"Were you thinking about me?"

"Uhh..."

"NATSUKI are you cheating on?!"

"What?! No! Never Shizuru!"

Shizuru covered her face and started to sob.

"Natsuki doesn't love me anymore. I don't turn you on anymore."

"Shi-Shizuru! That's not true! I was just thinking about how I want you so bad right now..."

Realizing her mistake she got up and picked Shizuru up and carried her to their bedroom.

"Natsuki?"

Natsuki dropped Shizuru onto their bed and got on top of her. Natsuki looked into Shizuru's eyes with intensity.

" Ara, if Natsuki wanted to go to sleep she should of said something earlier."

Natsuki started kissing Shizuru's neck and licking it. Shizuru turned her head to give Natsuki better access and moaned. Natsuki went to her ears and started licking it. Shizuru moaned some more and finally wanting to taste the other girl she pulled Natsuki away from her ear and onto her mouth. Natsuki sucked on Shizuru's tongue while her right hand was groping one of Shizuru's breast and the other wondering around her body. Shizuru moaned into the kiss, pulling away to get some fresh air, Natsuki started kissing down Shizuru's body. Brushing her lips against her body leaving traces of hot breath on her body and sucking on her breasts. Shizuru arch her back and Natsuki went back up and started kissing Shizuru. Shizuru felt Natsuki hands spreading her legs apart. Natsuki inserted two fingers in making Shizuru moan loudly when she started to thrust them in. Natsuki pulled her fingers out and got into position and looked into Shizuru's eyes.

"Is this okay?" asked Natsuki.

Shizuru pulled Natsuki into another kiss.

"_I'm guessing that's a that's okay."_

Natsuki slowly pushed her way into Shizuru. Shizuru felt 'it' entering and started thrust.

"_Oh my god! This this is..."_

"AAHHHH!!!"

Natsuki laid on top of Shizuru both are out of breath. Natsuki rolled off of Shizuru. Shizuru kissed Natsuki on the lips.

"Shizuru you okay?"

"Silly Natsuki, Of course I'm fine. Never better."

"Uhh...Shizuru?"

"Hmm?"

"Uhh...was it okay? I mean I didn't use a co-condom."

Natsuki felt her face going red.

"I wouldn't mind having Natsuki's child."

Natsuki went and gave Shizuru another kiss. It started out as an innocent kiss but it soon turned into a passionate one. Shizuru pushed Natsuki slightly.

"Ara, Does Natsuki want to go again?"

"I wouldn't mind you having my child."

Natsuki then went back to business.

-Mai's room-

"Come on Mai let me take a bath with you!"

"No! Mikoto stay outside or else I will never make food for you ever again!"

Mikoto dropped to the not knowing who to listen to. Natsuki with her extra large Ramen or no more Mai's food. Mikoto also wondered why Mai isn't letting her in to the bath since they already took baths together numerous times.

"Mai is angry at Mikoto..."

Mikoto started to sulk and sat outside of the bathroom waiting for Mai to finish bathing.

-Inside the bathroom-

"Damn Natsuki I will get her back for this. I can't believe she did that...Sigh...Although I wouldn't taking a bath with Mikoto and she would never take a bath without me..."

Mai sat in the bath trying to figure out if she should let Mikoto take a bath with her or not.

"I don't want her to go to school smelling I guess I can let her in...Oh I know what I can do."

Mai got out of the bath and put on her bathing suit. She the opened the door and saw Mikoto sitting there.

"Mai! Are you mad?!"

"Huh? No I'm not mad. Come on Mikoto let's take a bath."

"Yea! I get ramen tomorrow!"

"Sigh...is that all you care about?"

"I also care about Mai!"

Mai blushed as she watched Mikoto take off her cloths and motioning her to come over.

* * *

Well there you guys have it chapter 5. Please comment on it. Seriously I read this story over and my grammer is going down. It sucks so much. Hahaha...Anyways thanks for reading this and chapter 6 will be out soon. 


	6. Chapter 6

Here it is chapter 6 of The change hope you guys will enjoy it sorry it took me awhile to get this out.

* * *

Chapter 6

It was a brand new school day. The sun is out the birds are chirping the alarm clock is beeping and of course the sound of the alarm clock becoming one with Natsuki's fist. Natsuki lay on top of Shizuru listening to her heart beat not wanting to get ready for school. Shizuru, being the responsible one, slightly pushed Natsuki off of her and got up and start making breakfast for the both of them. Natsuki of course didn't like being pushed off and pulled Shizuru back down.

"Hehe…Natsuki we have to get ready for school."

"Shizuru, what's more important? Me or school? "

Natsuki started to nuzzle into Shizuru's neck making her moan.

"Ahh…Na…Natsukiii…I we have to get ready for school."

"Wouldn't you want to stay with me like this all day?"

"Of course Natsuki, but 'Narumi' shouldn't skip school when it is his second day at Fuka Academy."

"Tch...who cares."

Natsuki continued to nuzzle into Shizuru's neck and started feel the curves on Shizuru's body. Shizuru arch her body into Natsuki's touch. She wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck and stopped her.

"Natsuki, as much as I love to continue we really should get ready for school."

"Ugh..Fine but I get to do whatever I want with you after school."

Natsuki got off of Shizuru and put on her shorts. She was about to put on a t-shirt when Shizuru handed her her new Fuka High uniform.

"What's this?"

"Ara, your uniform. You are a student of Fuka Academy right?"

Natsuki took the uniform and started to put it on. Shizuru put on some clothes and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Natsuki walked out of their room and followed the smell of scramble eggs, beacon, and toast. Natsuki sat on her seat at the table watching Shizuru put the finishing touches on their breakfast. Shizuru walked toward the table with two plates and places one of them in front of Natsuki. Natsuki then started eating.

"You know this uniform is much more comfortable than the other one. I can move around more."

"Ara, As much as I love seeing Natsuki in guy clothes I will start to miss those legs I love watching at school."

"SHI-SHIZURU!"

Natsuki blushed and swallowed the last bite. She got up and place her plate in the sink.

"Are you finished yet?"

"Yes, after my tea we can go."

Natsuki went over to Shizuru and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks for the breakfast."

Natsuki then went to their hall closet and took out two helmets and placed them by the door. Shizuru blushing a little, got up and grabbed both their book bags and walked toward the door and put on her shoe. Natsuki opened the door and they both headed out the door towards Natsuki's bike. Natsuki and Shizuru got on the bike a started towards Fuka University where Shizuru attends. Natsuki stopped in front of the school gate letting Shizuru off. Other students were watching their Kaicho getting off the motorcycle with ease. Shizuru handed her helmet to Natsuki.

"See you later Natsuki. Are you coming over for lunch?"

"Yea, I'll see in the student council room."

Shizuru leaned forward a little offering her cheek. Natsuki blushed and leaned in to kiss her.

"Hehe don't miss class 'Narumi'"

"Kay, see you later."

Natsuki took off towards Fuka High. She parked her bike inside the forest and walked to her class. Girls were watching Natsuki as she walked to her class in her new uniform. Natsuki started to feel a little uncomfortable and unbuttoned the first two buttons of her shirt.

"_Much better. Now time for class._"

Natsuki of course learn the ability to ignore people didn't here the shirking from the girls around her when she was walking and when she was unbuttoning her shirt. Natsuki opened the sliding door and walked over to her desk.

"Yo, 'Narumi-kun'."

Natsuki still not used to being called 'Narumi' ignored whoever was trying to get her attention.

"Uh...'Narumi-kun'? Are you okay?'Narumi-kun'?"

"Huh? Oh uh...Hey Yuuichi."

"Call me Tate. Were you thinking about something?"

"No, Just that I'm still not used to being cal...Uhh not used to being here yet."

"Oh, well you'll get used to it here soon. So how long are you going to be here?"

"I don't know."

"Come on everyone get to your seats!"

Everyone got to their seats. All of a sudden the door slammed opened.

"I'm so sorry for being late!"

"That's okay Tokiha-san please take a seat and I don't want this happening again."

"Yes sir."

Mai walked over to her seat and glanced at Natsuki.

"It's all your fault." Mai whispered to Natsuki when she walked past her.

"My fault? What did i do?" Natsuki whispered back still facing the teacher.

"Because of you, I had trouble getting Mikoto to unattach herself from me this morning."

"Hehe...Oh yea, however it is still not my fault."

"Achem...Tokiha-san, Kuga-san. Would you like to share with us what you are whispering about?"

"UH...no that's okay." said Natsuki.

"Then please pay attention in my class."

Their fellow student started to giggle and some were starting to get suspicious at Mai and Natsuki getting caught twice whispering to each other and wonder what their relationship are.

-Fuka University-

"Good bye Natsuki"

Shizuru watched as Natsuki rode off towards Fuka High. When she can no longer she her blue hair angel she turned around and walked into the school. Not even 3 minutes has past since Shizuru walked on to Fuka University campus when a swarm of fan girls ran towards her screaming "Ohayoo Gozaimasu Shizuru-sama!"

"Ara, Good morning."

Shizuru flashed her perfect smile and the girl. The girls squealed and blushed.

"We can carry your bag for you, Shizuru-sama."

"Ara, that's okay I can carry it. Shall we walk to class together?"

"HAI!"

Shizuru and the group of crazy fan girls walked toward their class. When Shizuru got to her class she opened her bag to take out her notebook.

"Ara."

"Shizuru-sama is something wrong?" asked one of the fan girls.

"No there isn't a problem_. Ara, I took Natsuki's book bag by accident. The that means she has my book back."_

Since Shizuru couldn't do anything about it she just opened Natsuki's notebook and started copying some notes down that was pre-written by the professor on the board. One of the fan girls sitting near her noticed the contents in the notebook.

"Shizuru-sama is that your notebook your using?"

"Yes it is."

"Really? It has the name Kuga Natsuki written on it, you damn bubuzuke women."

Shizuru looked up and saw Haruka walking over to her seat which was in front of her.

"Good morning Haruka."

"Hmph, stealing Kuga's stuff now?"

"Ara, I don't need to resort to stealing dear Natsuki's belongings. I accidentally switched bags with hers."

"Hmph, figures your never responsible. I still wonder why you are the Kaicho here too."

"Haha, and Haruka is still the Executive Director."

Shizuru smiled at Haruka who blushed a little.

"Hmph, damn bubuzuke women."

"Ano, Shizuru-sama who is Kuga Natsuki?"

Shizuru turned her head toward the fan girl who asked her that question.

"Natsuki is someone very special to me."

-Back to Fuka High-

"_Natsuki, would you like a mayo sandwich?"_

"_Shizuru? Your letting me eat mayo this early?"_

"_Of course. Anything for my baby. Now say 'Ahhh'"_

"_Ahhhh"_

"_Ara, Natsuki sure loves her mayo."_

"_I sure do! But it's missing something."_

"_Ara? And what might it be missing?"_

_Natsuki leaned closer and started to unbuttoned Shizuru's blouse._

"_It's needs a little more flavor."_

_Natsuki then kissed Shizuru and started to kiss her neck. Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck and arched her back._

Poke Poke Poke

"_Shizuru..."_

Poke Poke Poke

"Huh?"

Natsuki snapped out of her daydream and saw her teacher standing next to her.

"Having a nice dream Kuga-san?"

"Uhh...It was okay."

"It didn't sound like it was okay. Please explain the next question."

Natsuki reached for her notebook on her desk but saw that there wasn't anything out.

"Achem, I see that you don't have your books out."

Natsuki went into her book bag and took out her book and her notebook.

"Piss...page 55 number 10."

Natsuki nodded a thanks to Mai.

"Achem. h(t) f(t) - mg(t). where m is a constant. Uhh...we choose m so that h(a) h(b) m f(b)- f(a) / g(b) - g(a). Since h is continuous and h(a) h(b), by Rolle's theorem, there exist some c in (a,b) such that h'(c) 0."

Everyone in class just stared at Natsuki trying to understand what had just came out of her mouth.

"Kuga-san, may I ask what school did you previously attend?"

"Uhhh..._Shit I didn't think of that...Come on brain think of something..."_

"Kuga-san?"

"_Oh! I know!_ I'm sorry sensei but Natsuki doesn't want me telling anyone where I went to school."

"Why is that?"

"Uhh...I think she doesn't want anyone to know where she is attending school right now for awhile since we switched places."

"Alright. Also Kuga-san we are doing Algebra not Calculus."

"Huh?"

Natsuki looked at her book at finally noticed that it wasn't her hand writing but Shizuru's. Natsuki then went through the whole book bag and nothing in there belong hers.

"Crap I switched book bags with Shizuru."

Finally the lunch bell rang and Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's bag and headed towards Fuka University.

"Kuga-san!"

Natsuki turned around and saw a couple of girls from her class walking up to her.

"Yea?"

Would you like to join us for lunch today Kuga-san?"

"Sorry I already got plans."

Natsuki walked away and headed towards her bike. She drove to Fuka University and parked in front of the gate. Since Fuka High and Fuka University have the same lunch time it was easy to meet each other. Natsuki started to walk towards The student council room. She opened the door and saw Shizuru sitting by the desk reading some papers.

"Hello Natsuki."

"Hey, we switched book bags you know?"

"Yes, I realized it after I took out your notebook. I must say Natsuki there was hardly any notes and mostly doodling of mayo."

"Oh...hehe you saw those?"

"Yes, I did."

Shizuru not looking away from her papers took out to bento lunches and placed them on the table.

"Shizuru when did you make our lunch?"

"In Home Economics today. I remember I forgot to make our lunch so I made it in class. It should still be warm."

Natsuki took one of the lunches and started opening it.

"Stop reading that Shizuru and start eating before lunch break is over."

Shizuru put down the papers she was reading and opened her lunch and started eating.

"So Natsuki anything interesting happen in class today?"

"Hmm? Not really. I accidentally read your notes in math class today earning me the status of a smart student."

"Ara, what were you reading?"

"Hmm? Uhh...I don't know. Let me show you."

Natsuki got up and took out the notebook that she was reading from and pointed out the problem she was reading."

"Did Natsuki understand what she was reading?"

"I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention to what I was reading."

"Of course, I bet no one in your class understood."

"Why?"

Natsuki went back to her lunch and started shoving mayo flavored rice balls into her mouth.

"You were reading the proof of Cauchy's mean value theorem."

"Mrumph? Ish tharum whum peoplmph washh..."

"Natsuki please swallow your food before you talk."

"GULP...I said huh? Is that why people was staring at me after i finished reading it?"

"Most likely you. You will learn this after highschool."

"Hmm...anyways whats for dessert?"

"Ara, I forgot to make dessert for my precious Natsuki."

Natsuki remembering her daydream smirk and walked over to Shizuru.

"Don't worry my dear I already know what I want for dessert."

Natsuki then started nibbling down Shizuru's neck and wrapped her arms around Shizuru's waist bring her closer. Shizuru tilted her head and moaned.

"Ahh...Natsuki."

Natsuki then put her hands up Shizuru's skirt and between her legs feeling the wetness that was present. Shizuru pulled Natsuki's head up to and kissed her darting their tongue into each others mouth. Natsuki started to massage Shizuru's sex with her fingers. She moved her left hand up into Shizuru's shirt and started to play with her nipple making Shizuru moan in Natsuki's mouth. Shizuru then started to unbutton Natsuki's shirt and gently caressing Natsuki's abs. Natsuki removed her finger from Shizuru's sex and put them into Shizuru's mouth letting her taste her own desires.

"Is it good?" asked Natsuki.

Shizuru didn't respond she only sucked on Natsuki's fingers. Natsuki grinned at how hard Shizuru was sucking her fingers. Natsuki took her fingers out of Shizuru's mouth and kissed her again. She then placed her hands on Shizuru's panties sliding them down her legs slowly. Shizuru moved her arms away from Natsuki's neck and started to unbuckle her belt and unzipping her pants. Shizuru was about to unzip Natsuki's pants when all of a sudden the door slide opened. They both stopped and the people at the door way was just staring at them with their eyes wide open. Nobody moved as the atmosphere around all of them become tense. Shizuru started to pull her panties up, luckily Natsuki didn't get far while pulling it down, and was the one who broke the silence.

"Ara, Haruka you interrupted something good."

Appearntly it was Haruka, Reito, and some other people who apparently was Reito fan girls. Haruka faced turned red at the sight of the student body president.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING HERE?!"

Natsuki didn't move from her position and just continued to stay close to Shizuru. Shizuru slightly pushed Natsuki and told her to buckle up her belt. Shizuru helped Natsuki zip up her pants ignoring Haruka's question.

"FUJINO! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY DECENCY?!"

"Ara, Haruka please we are inside shouldn't you use your indoor voice?"

"DON'T USE THAT CALM TONE WITH ME! YOU DAMN BUBUZUKE WOMEN! AND YOU!"

Now Haruka was walking toward Natsuki glaring at her. Haruka noticing her uniform knew right away that she came from Fuka High.

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! THIS IS FUKA UNIVERSITY YOU ATTEND FUKA HIGH! YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE!"

Natsuki who didn't want to stay any longer went over to Shizuru.

"I'm going back. I'll see you later at home okay?"

"Un...Kanin na 'Narumi' we can continue later."

"Yea."

Natsuki then pecked Shizuru on her cheek and headed towards the door.

"OI! WAIT WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! I'M NOT FINISH!"

Natsuki turned to look at Haruka.

"Sorry I need to get back to class if I don't to be late."

With that said Natsuki closed the door. Natsuki started walking down the halls of Fuka University and noticed people staring at her.

"_What are they looking at me for?"_

Apparently Reito's fan girls who saw their beloved Shizuru-sama in a very intimate action with a high school guy told everyone around campus.

"Is that the guy?"

"It has to be look he's wearing Fuka High uniform."

"He's hot...look at that body."

Natsuki stopped when she heard that sentence and wonder how do these people know how her body looks. She then looked down and saw her shirt was wide open revealing her full front. Natsuki blushed and hurriedly buttoned up her shirt and rushed out to her bike and headed back to Fuka High.

* * *

Finally te end of chapter 6 so how was it? I could of made it longer but i need some sleep right now...please comment on this! 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took so long for me to update this. Hahahaha. Forgive me? Anyways thanks for all your comments. Really appreciate it! On with the story!

* * *

Natsuki stopped in front of Fuka High and noticed that everyone was already in class. She hurriedly jumped of her bike and rushed to her class. She ran to her class and slammed the door opened, starling everyone in the room. 

"Sorry I'm late, Sensei."

"Kuga-san, why were you late?"

"Umm…I was returning a lost item."

"That's no excuse to come in late for my class. Now go to your seat."

Natsuki walked over to her seat and sat down. When she sat down she realized that she didn't get her book bag back from Shizuru.

"_Shit, I don't have my stuff_."

"Kuga-san, please answer the question on page 45."

"Umm…I don't have my textbook with me today."

"Kuga-san, first you were late to my class, now you're not well prepare for class."

"Sorry?"

"Kuga-san, please go stand outside."

Natsuki got up and walked out. She closed the door and just leaned on the wall looking up at the ceiling.

"_Man, it was getting good; until that loud-mouth interrupted thing…Sigh…I wonder how Shizuru is handling her right now."_

--Fuka University—

"Fujino! What was that?! You are a disgrace!"

"Ma…Ma…Suzushiro-san."

"Don't Ma Ma me you playboy! Explain Fujino!"

"Haruka-san, I was just getting well acquainted with Natsuki's cousin."

"That was the most indecent thing I have ever seen! Have you no shame? As the Student President you should know better!..."

Shizuru sat in her chair sipping her tea, pretending to listen to Haruka's rant. Instead of listening to her, she was thinking about Natsuki.

"_Natsuki dear, you're so lucky you're in class right now. Sigh…I wish I was with you right now."_

As if on cue, the bell rang, signaling the students that lunch was over and class is going to start. Shizuru got up from her chair and placed her tea on the table.

"Ara, Haruka-san it's time for class. I suppose this can wait later after school?"

"Of course! I am not done with you! Come one let's go before we're late!"

Haruka left the room leaving Shizuru and Reito inside.

"Shizuru-san, I thought you were interested in Kuga-san."

"Ara, Reito-san I am very much interested in Natsuki."

"But, that was a guy I saw you with, not Kuga-san."

"Fufufu…Indeed that was a guy, a very handsome one don't you agree?"

Shizuru left the room leaving Reito there, thinking about what had happened. Not coming to a conclusion, he just walked to his class.

--Fuka High—

Natsuki was no longer standing outside in the hall; instead she was sitting on the floor. Hearing the students bowing to the teacher, she stood up, waiting for the teacher. The door opened and the teacher turned to look at Natsuki.

"Kuga-san, this isn't very good behavior. You were already late and not well prepared for class on your second day here. You maybe here temporarily, but I still expect you to come to class on time WITH supplies. Next time I will give you detention. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

When the teacher walked away from Natsuki, Mai came out.

"Come on, it's time for gym."

"GYM! Shit I forgot! Man, how am I supposed to dress for gym?"

"Uhh…'Narumi' don't you have your gym uniform yet?"

"No, I don't care about the clothes part. I care about the locker room. I can't change in front of guys!"

"Yes you can 'NA-RU-MI' you are a guy remember?"

"Mai, tell the teacher I'm not feeling well."

"NO! 'Narumi' you need to go to class, didn't you promise Shizuru-san that you will start to attend classes more often?"

"Yea…Ugh…Great, where can I get my new gym clothes?"

"Office, of course. Come on I'll go with you."

Mai and Natsuki both walked to the office and picked up 'Narumi's' new gym clothes. Then they started walking towards the locker room. Mai all of a sudden stopped walking.

"What's wrong?"

"'Narumi' boy's locker room is that way." Mai said while pointing at the other direction.

"O-Oh yea." Natsuki said with her face turning pale. "Please, Mai! Just let me skip gym class!"

"No, come on, it can't be that bad. It's probably just like the girl's locker room. Now go before we're both late."

Mai pushed Natsuki towards the direction of the boy's locker room, then turned around and headed to the girl's one. Natsuki walked down the hall and stopped in front of the door. She heard boy's laughing and shouting in there. She swallowed the lump of saliva down her throat and opened the door. The first thing Natsuki noticed was the smell. It smelled HORRIBLE. She immediately closed the door and rang to the closest window.

"What the hell was that smell? Okay, calm down Kuga, you can do this."

Natsuki took in a deep breathe and went straight into the boy's locker room. When she was inside she was 'rewarded' with the sight of dozens of half naked guys with half of them having hairy armpits. She turned pale at the sight and wanted to throw-up but instead she closed the door and went straight to an unused locker. She was a little hesitant about taking off her clothes in front of all these guys. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder that made her jump.

"Oi, Kuga. You okay?"

"Huh? Oh, Yuuichi. Yea why?"

"Well, you're just standing there and class is going to start soon."

"Yo, Tate who are you talking too?"

"Huh? Oh he's the new transfer Kuga Narumi." Tate turned to a black spiky haired boy.

"Kuga? Are you related to the Ice princess?" asked the black haired boy.

"Uhh…Yea."

Natsuki turned away from them and started to take off her clothes.

"Man, she's hot."

Natsuki dropped her shirt and turned back to the black haired boy.

"Excuse me?"

"Dude, your cousin is hot. You don't know how many times us guys in here want to ask her out but she's really hard to approach."

"Yea she's hot, but I prefer Tokiha. You know I like them big." said another boy who has light brown hair.

"Umm…who are you guys?" she asked with disgust in her voice.

"Oh sorry. I'm Sakito and that is Ryo." Answered the blacked spiky haired boy.

"Ok, listen boys. Natsuki will never look at you guys, so I suggest you all to give up."

"Woah, protective aren't you?" Nudged Sakito.

Natsuki went back to changing into her gym clothes. When she was done she slammed her locker and walked out and towards the track field, where everyone was meeting. Mai was already there waiting for her, so she walked over.

"So? How was it?" asked Mai.

"Horrible. How can a locker room smell so horrible and be filled with apes also apparently Ryo likes you."

"Huh?" Mai looked over to where was pointing at and saw the group of boys Tate hanged out with. "Oh, come one don't make fun of me. "

"I'm not. Look they are looking over here. Why don't you wave at them?" Natsuki smirked.

"Shut up 'Narumi', come on we have to line up for the 100m dash."

Natsuki and Mai walked over to the now forming line as the teacher was taking roll. They each took turns. When Mai was up, Sakito walked over to Natsuki.

"Dude, you going for Tokiha too? Didn't you already snag the beautiful Shizuru Fujino? So one is not enough huh? Well, whenever you're bored with one of them, call me. I'll gladly take one off your hands for you"

Natsuki glared at him. "Watch it. I'm not going after anybody. And as for Shizuru and Mai, don't plan on putting a finger on them, unless you plan on losing them in the near future."

Sakito narrowed his eyes at her. "Look transfer student. Just because you're new around here doesn't mean you can just take whatever girl you want and claim them." He grabbed Natsuki's collar. "I take what I want. If you hadn't noticed, I am quite a ladies man." He smirked and let go and walked away.

Mai ran up to Natsuki wondering what was going on.

"What happen? What did Sakito-kun talked to you about?"

"Be careful Mai. Don't go anywhere by yourself when your alone with him or his friends."

"Why? What happen?"

"He said, he will take what he wants and that includes you. Also he thinks I got two girls."

"Oh? Who would that be?"

"You and Shizuru."

"Me?! Why me?"

"Because I've been only talking to you since I 'transferred' here."

"Oh yea."

"Because off that, he said he will gladly take one of you guys off my hands. So be careful when you're around him."

"Okay. It's your turn."

Natsuki walked to the starting line and waited for the 'GO' signal. When the teacher gave her the signal she started to run. Sakito nudged Ryo and nodded towards where Mai was. They both smirked and started to walk towards her, when Natsuki suddenly stopped in between.

"Wow, 'Narumi' that was fast. What was your time?" asked Mai.

"7 seconds." Natsuki answered, glaring at Sakito and Ryo from the corner of her eyes. They both turned around at walked away. "What did I say at first?"

"Huh?"

"I said don't be anywhere where he's there alone."

"But, I'm not alone."

"Yea, I just came in time. They were coming over."

"I know, I'm not stupid 'Narumi'"

"Okay, just be careful."

The teacher then blew on his whistle telling the students that class was over and they were to head back to the locker rooms and change. Mai and Natsuki headed to two different directions since their locker rooms were opposites of each other.

When Natsuki got to her locker she started changing. While she was changing, Sakito walked up behind her.

"Transfer kid, you can't have whoever you want. I've been here longer than you, so you better watch your place around here."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm going to only say this once so listen carefully." Sakito leaned in closer to Natsuki. "Tokiha and your girlfriend will be mine and Ryo's 'friends', so you better have as much fun as you can for now before we get them. And if you don't learn your place around here soon, I might just have to teach you myself."

"PUNK!" Natsuki grabbed Sakito's neck and slammed him into a locker. "You better watch it asshole. I don't give a fuck if you were here longer than I was, now YOU, let ME make this clear. I will kill you if you dare hurt Shizuru or Mai or anyone I care about. Do I make myself clear?" Natsuki hissed at him. She waited for his answer but received none, so she squeezed his neck even harder making him squirm. Tate pulled Sakito and Natsuki apart.

"Kuga! He got it okay? Saki, you okay?"

"Cough…Cough…you ass hole…Cough…I will get you for this."

Sakito got up and walked out of the locker room. Natsuki turned back to her locker and finished putting on her uniform. She walked out and headed towards her bike when she hears someone calling her 'name'. She turned around and saw Mai and Mikoto walking towards her.

"What's up?"

"'Narumi' I heard from Tate what happened in the locker room. Why did you do that?"

"Why? He said he will make you and Shizuru their 'friend' like hell I'll ever let that happen. Oh yea, Mikoto."

"Yes?"

"Holy smokes, you grew taller and your voice…"

"SEE! I told you there was a problem. You never listen to me!"

"Sorry, did you find a way to hide her?"

"Hide her? Yes, we were just going over to visit Fumi."

"Okay, well I got to go. See ya."

Natsuki turned back around and started walking when she realized something. So she turned back around and ran up to them.

"One more thing. Mikoto, never leave Mai alone when you guys are out."

"Why?" asked Mikoto.

"Because there are some boys out there that want to make Mai their 'friend'."

"Isn't having more friends good?"

"Well, these boys are trying to steal Mai away from you. Do you want them to have Mai's ramen all to themselves?"

Mikoto's face dropped and she went pale at the thought of losing Mai's ramen. "NO! Natsuki, I will protect Mai from boys!"

"'It's 'Narumi' Mikoto, thank god there wasn't anyone near here. Anyways 'Narumi' you are crazy! I can't have Mikoto following me wherever I go."

"Why not? She does it anyways."

"You are absurd; you have nothing to worry about."

"Mai! Listen; just let Mikoto protect you, okay?"

Mai had never seen Natsuki acted this protective of her and Shizuru or anyone else. So she just nodded in agreement. Now Natsuki was satisfied, she said her good-byes again and headed towards her bike so she can pick up a certain brunette at Fuka University.

--Fuka University—

"Alright class is dismissed."

Everyone took their time to leave the class because they still had some questions about the lecture the teacher was giving, except for a certain brunette women. She got up just when the teacher dismissed them and left the classroom with, of course, elegance. She didn't want to get caught by Haruka and listen to ranting about decency on school grounds. She swiftly walks out of the school building, heading towards the front gate when a swarm of females made their way to their beloved kaicho.

"Shizuru-sama, are you going home?" asked one of her fan girls.

"Yes, I am receiving a ride home from a friend of mine."

"Oh, do you have to leave now? Want to grab a cup of coffee with us?"

"I'm sorry ladies, but I wouldn't want my friend to wait."

"Aww…But its jus-"

"Shizuru!"

All heads turned toward to the source of the voice calling out their Kaicho's name. They saw a tall, well toned muscle man with long blue hair and a pair of beautiful emerald eyes walking towards them. They couldn't keep their eyes off of this man.

"Ara, 'Narumi' were you impatient?"

All the fan girls turned back to Shizuru with their mouths open when the man stopped in front of Shizuru.

"Yes, now come on let's go." The man grabbed Shizuru's hand and led her back to his bike. The fan girls just stood there, dumbfounded, as Shizuru got onto the bike with this stranger and rode off.

"Hey, who was that?" asked one of the fangirls.

"I don't know, but he was hot!" said another.

"Is that Shizuru-sama's boyfriend?" asked another.

Suddenly another fangirl clapped her hands, gaining everyone's attention. "That must be the guy who was with Shizuru-sama during lunch when Suzushiro-san and Reito-sama walked in on them when they…" The girl blushed and trailed off. The other's immediately understood what that man and their kaicho was doing during lunch and was furious and jealous.

"We mustn't let that filth touch Shizuru-sama."

"How? We can't exactly change Shizuru-sama's opinion on that man."

"Yes we can! We can show Shizuru-sama how he's nothing but a leech. All we have to do is catch him red handed flirting with someone else."

"Fantastic! Why doesn't one of us do it?"

"Okay, who wants to be the bait?"

"I will do it." Said one of the fan girls, she has light brown hair, brown eyes, and she was pretty well endowed.

"Good, Yumi-san we will start operation "Save Shizuru-sama" as soon as we get more information on this man. So, starting from tomorrow we all should get together and discuss the plan."

"Okay." Agreed everyone.

--Heaven—

"Hahahaha, now it's getting more interesting! How will that blue haired girl protect her friend and her girlfriend AND make sure her relationship stays in tack. Fantastic Angel#17."

"Thank you sir, but don't you think this is a little harsh?"

"HARSH? This was your idea; anyways we can't just change them back now. Apparently those two plan to have a kid and who are we to stop two loving couple producing another living human being into the world I've created?"

"Well, do you even plan on turning them back, father?"

"I haven't thought about that yet, let's just sit back and see how things are. And I must admit, the smex scenes between the blue hair and the brunette were really something, hahahahaha."

"Father…"

"Okayy…let's just watch the rest okay?"

* * *

A/N: Finally I finished this chapter! LOL Sorry it took this long. Again I appreciate all your comments and I hope this chapter was as good as the others. Now after you had read this go on to the next chapter! It should be up by the time you finished reading this. ENJOY! 


	8. Chapter 8

Well here is chapter 8. Did you enjoy the previous chapter? I hoped so, Hahaha and did you comment also? I hope so too but if you didn't turn back right now and COMMENT!! We authors want feedback on out works! Anyways enjoy!

KookieX7 Kami Yah yahXD: I've updated! Now it's your turn to update one of your stories! Hahahaha, or do I have to update my other stories as well? Hahaha XD

* * *

As Shizuru rode on Natsuki's bike, she knew that something wasn't right. She knew her girl long enough to know when something is bothering her and when she wants something done. She leaned in closer to Natsuki to speak to her. "Natsuki? Are you okay?" Silence. She didn't receive a reply from her blue haired angel. Worried, she tried calling her again. "Natsuki?" It looked like this time it worked because now Natsuki had her head slightly turned towards Shizuru.

"Yea?"

"Is something bothering you?"

"No, it's nothing you should worry about."

Natsuki stopped her bike in front of their dorm and they both got off. They both headed towards their room. Shizuru opened the door for them, Natsuki went in first. She went straight to the couch and turned on the television. Shizuru went to the kitchen and made a cup of tea.

"Natsuki, you want something to drink?"

"Water."

She brought out their drinks and placed them on the coffee table and sat next to Natsuki on the couch. She looked over to Natsuki and saw that her brows were furrowed together. Now, there was definitely something bothering her blue haired angel.

"Natsuki, what's on your mind?"

"You know, Mikoto changed a lot. It should be anytime now for people to notice her change. Her voice is deeper, and she grew taller. It's a wonder how nobody realize the difference yet." Natsuki said not looking away from the television.

Now Shizuru was worried, not for Mikoto but for Natsuki. Natsuki never talked this much before. Well, she has but not this much in one sentence in such a calm manner. Also, she isn't looking at her when she was saying all that. Something now is really bothering her. Shizuru placed her hands gently on Natsuki's hand.

"Natsuki, honey. What is wrong? Please tell me."

Natsuki could hear the pleading in Shizuru's voice. She turned her head towards Shizuru and just stared at those red eyes she loved. Sighing, she leaned towards her and laid her head on Shizuru's lap. Shizuru placed a hand on her head and started stroking her hair.

"Shizuru, you love me right?" Shizuru, now was taken back by this question.

"Of course, why wouldn't I love you?"

"I don't know."

"Did something happen?

"Some punks in the locker room declared war on me."

"Declared war?"

"They said I need to learn my place in school and they will make you and Mai their 'friend'."

"Ara, Natsuki changed in the boy's locker room?"

"Of course, you expect me to change in the girl's locker room with the way I am?"

"You must've had a great time, so tell me how many guys did you look at?"

"LOOK AT?! Don't be ridiculous Shizuru. It was horrible! It smelled so bad and god, they need to shave!"

"Ara, Natsuki looked at other men's best friend?" Shizuru said with a grin.

"Men's best friend?" Natsuki looked at Shizuru with a confused look for a second than finally understanding what Shizuru had meant she instantly blushed. "SHIZURU!! I meant their armpits!" Shizuru giggled at Natsuki's red face. Natsuki, getting tired of Shizuru's giggling, got up and picked her up. Shizuru yelp in surprise. Looking up at her lover's face she saw a mischievous glint in her eyes and a grin forming on her perfect lips. "Natsuki?"

Natsuki walked towards their bedroom and threw her onto the bed and climbed on top of her. "Since you love to giggle, Shizuru…" She moved her hands gently along her lover's side, making her twitch under her touch. The gentle caresses Natsuki was giving to Shizuru's sides was making Shizuru squirm wanting more, when suddenly Natsuki started to tickle her.

"Hehe…Nat..Heheh…Nats…Hehe…Natsuki! That's…Heheh…Stop!...Heheh"

Natsuki grinned. "Oh? You want me to stop?" She moved her other hand down Shizuru's thigh at the same time she was tickling her. Shizuru felt the hand on her thigh and wanted to moan but the hand on her ribs was making her laugh.

"Nat…Hehehe…Ah…Natsu…Hehehe"

Natsuki, seeing her lover wanting more, she stopped tickling her and kissed her fully on those lips. They both moaned into each other's mouth as their hands both work together on taking off each other's clothes. Finally, both of them managed to leave only the bra and panties on, for Shizuru, and shorts on, for Natsuki. They both grinded into each other as they kissed each other. Natsuki broke the kiss and started to lick Shizuru's throat, eliciting a moan from her. She moved her hands behind Shizuru to remove her bra. Shizuru arched her back to give room to her. When Natsuki unclipped her bra, she slowly kissed her way down to one of the nipples. She played with her left nipple with her hand and the right nipple with her mouth. Shizuru moaned and grabbed onto Natsuki's shoulder. After Natsuki was done with the right nipple she went over to the left, giving it the same kind of attention she gave to the right one.

After, what seems like centuries to Shizuru, she pushed Natsuki over, climbed on top of her and kissed her, darting her tongue into her mouth, tasting ever place her tongue could touch. She moved her hands down Natsuki's body, feeling the abs, the stomach, and finally her shorts. She started to pull them down as she kissed her lover. She felt her lover's 'friend' was hard and growing big, and she started to rub it with her hand. She heard her lover moan in her mouth and moved from her mouth to her throat. She then felt hands pulling down her panties. She lifted herself up and watched as her lover pulls the last piece of undergarment off.

After finally, taking off Shizuru's panty off, she sat up and picked Shizuru up and positioned her right on top of her. Natsuki slowly brought Shizuru down to where her 'friend' was. She slowly thrust inside Shizuru, eliciting sounds of pleasure from her. As she thrust herself into Shizuru, she watched her lover's expression. Her eyes closed, hand clutching onto her shoulders, head thrown back, sweat running down the valley of her breast. She could feel Shizuru's folds getting tighter, meaning Shizuru is about to reach her limit. Natsuki, knowing this, thrust into her faster with more force.

Shizuru, clutching harder onto Natsuki's shoulder trying to keep her positioned on top of Natsuki, was reaching her limit. Natsuki then flipped Shizuru over and now she was on top. She kissed Shizuru furiously while thrusting into her. Shizuru moaned into her mouth. They both broke the kiss and shouted each other's name as they reach their climax.

Both, out of breath, were too tired to cover themselves. Natsuki rested her head on top of Shizuru's breast, listening to her heartbeat.

"So, this means you are mine and you will never become that jackass's 'friend' right?"

"Ara, is Natsuki still thinking about that?"

"…"

"If what we just did didn't satisfy your curiosity we can do it again."

Shizuru flipped Natsuki, pinning her down, looking into her eyes with a mischievous grin. Natsuki sighed. "I'm sorry; I just don't want to lose you."

"You don't have to worry about that, I will forever be yours."

Shizuru leaned in and kissed Natsuki on the lips. The kiss was soft but soon turned into a furious kiss. Natsuki pushed her tongue into Shizuru's mouth, sucking on her lover's tongue. Shizuru moaned into Natsuki's mouth, causing Natsuki to grin and pulled away. Shizuru looked at Natsuki with a confused look.

"Haha, don't worry we can continue, but I'm hungry."

"Mou, Natsuki don't I look tasty enough?" Shizuru pouted.

"O-Of course! It's just that I don't want my stomach to interrupt us during the second round." Natsuki stated, blushing.

Shizuru, still on top of Natsuki, looked at Natsuki's red face. She didn't want her puppy to starve to death, so she got off of Natsuki.

"Alright, I will make my puppy something to eat. What would you like?" Shizuru asked while getting out of bed.

"Anything you make is fine with me." Natsuki answered, while watching her red eyes devil's naked form move away from the bed. Shizuru of course felt the intense gaze Natsuki was giving her.

"Ara, does Natsuki like what she sees?"

"Yes."

"To bad, you have to wait until later to see some more." Shizuru said while putting on her robe.

Natsuki jumped out of bed and grabbed Shizuru. "No, I don't. You are mine, I get to see as much as I want and how long I want." She started to take Shizuru's robe off. "You can cook WITHOUT anything on, it's just us."

"Ara, I can't do that. Just when we were about to have 'fun' again, you stopped stating you were hungry. Now, you HAVE to be punished." Shizuru smirked and kissed Natsuki on the cheek. She released herself from her lover's hold, and put her robe back on. Natsuki stood in their room, watching her lover walk out. As Shizuru walked away she purposely swayed her hips in a seductive manner, causing Natsuki to unconsciously like her lips. Sighing, she grabbed her shorts and put them on.

"_Being a guy is so much easier. I don't need to put on anything except shorts after sex."_

Natsuki walked out and joined her in the kitchen.

--Fumi's Mansion—

Mai and Mikoto walked up to the door of Fumi's mansion. Mai knocked on the big brown door. Nobody answered the door, wondering if Fumi had heard the knock, Mai knocked again. This time the door opened and they were greeted by a pink haired woman wearing a suit.

"Ah, Tokiha-san Minagi-kun, I've been expecting you, please come in."

"Thank you Fumi-san."

Both Mai and Mikoto walked into the mansion and sat the couch across from Fumi's desk. Fumi placed two cups of tea in from them on the table.

"Thank you."

"No problem Tokiha-san. Now, from what I heard from Fujino-san, an angel sprinkled some kind of gold dust on Minagi-kun and Kuga-san and turned them both into males."

"Yes."

"I see, well now I can really believe Fujino-san. At first I thought she was joking, but…" Fumi trailed off as she shifted her gaze towards Mikoto. "She or he is well…Minagi-kun changed a lot. How about Kuga-san? Did she change much?"

"Well, not as much as Mikoto here. She grew a little taller, uh…She has a guy's body that's for sure, and her voice is just a little deeper."

"I see. Well, I guess we have to change Minagi-kun into a transfer student also."

"Sorry to trouble you like this."

"Oh, no it's quite alright. It's just strange. Are there anyone else that had this happen to them?"

"Uhh…Not that I know of, no."

"Okay, well, I already started the proper papers, but have you informed Reito-san?"

"Uh…No, I haven't. Should I tell him?"

"Well, it would help with the transfer student scheme, because I had hoped that Mikoto could be a cousin just like Kuga-san."

"Oh, well we can tell him if it makes things easier for you."

"Okay, her name will be changed to Makoto Minagi, taking Mikoto-kun's spot in school while she goes train at a temple. Does that sound okay?"

"Yes, we well be going now. Thank you again Fumi-san."

"Oh, it's no problem. If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Okay, then we will be leaving. Come on Mikoto let's go."

"Okay!"

Mai and Mikoto bowed and headed back to their dorm as fast as possible because Mikoto is complaining about her stomach.

* * *

A/N: This was shorter than the other but I tried my best! So what do you think? I'm not really good at describing smex scenes at all but I'm trying to get better. Anyways I don't know when the next chapter will be up but I know for sure that I WILL post it up sometime this year. LOL 


End file.
